


Trouble with the heat

by FenarielTheDalishMage



Series: Asher Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Garrus hates Kaiden, Kasumi is best friends with my Shepard, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mordin is super protective, Samara is nice, Sex, Zaeed being the bastard that he is, but almost rape, for now, he always creeped me out, not technically rape, or maybe forever, possible triggers, we will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenarielTheDalishMage/pseuds/FenarielTheDalishMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asher's going into heat and Kaiden is God knows where. Precautions are being taken but that doesn't put Shepard at ease, especially when someone on the team finds out the secret he tried to keep. The secret that made him unique amongst his kind. Will he give into his nature and be forced to mate with someone he doesn't want to or will the team find help in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble with the heat

**_T-47:00:00 remaining until quarantine_ **

It was about 23:00 when Asher finally finished his meditations in the cargo bay. He headed up to the crew deck and brewed a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table and just taking a deep breath. “Finally, some peace and quiet.” The Commander was exhausted and, frankly, he didn't know how much longer he could take it. He inhaled the deep scent of his coffee and just sat there, content.

“Shepard, there you are. We were looking for you earlier.” Engineer Daniels smiled warmly at him and leaned against the table. “Where've you been?”

“Just doing some late night work, nothing big. Why?”

“Kenneth and Garrus invited everyone to a game of poker and we’re all in the lounge cleaning out Tali and, big surprise, Kenneth. Wanna join?” Asher looked longingly at his coffee and smiled, bringing it along as they made their way over to the poker table.

“There he is, the man of the hour! Shepard, you gotta help me out here, tell me you're good at poker.” Donnelly looked up with a drunk puppy look that had Asher feeling bad for the poor engineer.

“I'm not horrible. I mean, I can play. My older sister taught me and I brought in a good amount of credits.” Shepard smiled and sat down next to Kenneth, looking at his cards.

“Wait a minute! Why does he get help?” Garrus put down his turian brandy and twitched his mandibles.

“Keelah, can I have help?” Tali was swaying in her chair and had to be steadied by Jacob.

“Good to see you, sir.”

“Taylor, you need to loosen up. Even I'm not that formal and, if rumors about my species are correct, I have a stick up my ass.” Everyone laughed. Garrus took another swig and put down his cards. “I win.”

“Not so fast, believe I have winning hand.” Mordin’s lips turned upwards as he showed his hand.

“Damn salarians.”

Asher chuckled and took another deep inhale of his coffee. Zaeed cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. “Are you just gonna smell that? That's a damn waste of good coffee if you ask me.”

“I don't really like the taste of coffee, just the smell. It helps wind me down after a long day.” Asher avoided direct eye contact with the man, choosing instead to look at Kenneth's cards.

Mordin blinked twice before tapping his fingers on the table. “Shepard, has always intrigued me, find it odd that humans would place someone like you in place of command.” Everyone’s eyebrows shot up and they all tensed, expecting Asher to biotically blast the man into a wall.

Asher coughed awkwardly and glared at Mordin. “Mordin, I would prefer not to discuss this right now.”

The salarian seemed to get the message. “Apologies, did not realize sensitive topic.”

“I think I'm going to just go up to my cabin. Good night.” With that, Asher got up and grabbed his coffee, using all of his willpower to not break into a run and praying that no one noticed the shaking of his hands.

~*~

**_T-20:49:12 remaining until quarantine_ **

Miranda looked up as her door opened and Shepard walked in. “Commander, is there something I can help you with?”

Asher nodded and sat down, adjusting his Cerberus uniform nervously. “Miranda, will it be bad?”

Miranda cocked an eyebrow. “It?”

“Yes. It. This will be my first heat since waking up and I was wondering if Cerberus made any…modifications I should know about.”

Miranda nodded understandingly. “To be honest, I don't know. It may be worse, it may not be. You've been taking the suppressants?”

“Yes, but they only work for so long before you have to let it take its course.”

“That is true. As long as you stay in your cabin, you should be fine. Twenty four hours isn't that bad.”

“And no one else knows, right?”

“Only those with access to your medical files are aware of your…position. The filtering system will divert the pheromones directly to the waste disposal system so that no one is affected and right after, EDI will do a bio scrub, getting rid of any residue. Doctor Chakwas and Mordin will be on call if anything goes wrong, they'll be monitoring your vitals the whole time. There's nothing to worry about and you still have three days. Just remember that your pheromone suppressor won't be as effective today on until your heat is over. If I were you, I'd stay away from any alphas on the ship. I'm sure you already know who they are.”

Shepard nodded. “Thank you, Miranda.”

“Anytime, Commander.”

~*~

**_T-4:13:09 remaining until quarantine_ **

Asher jumped when he saw Zaeed standing at the elevator door, arms crossed. The mercenary was smiling at him and it definitely unsettled the biotic. It reminded him more of a predator than a soldier. “So, I've finally figured it out.”

Asher tensed but kept his voice smooth and calm. “What are you talking about?”

Zaeed took a single step forward. “I didn't realize it at first. Thought you just weren't comfortable with my glass eye. But then, things started adding up.” Each time he finished a sentence, he took a step forward.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Asher was becoming nervous. _How did he figure it out? I was so careful!_

“You don't look any of the humans on this ship in the eye, instead you look at the nose. Struck me as odd, but who isn't on this ship? The next hint was that you never stayed in a room alone with me, Jack or Taylor. Again, odd but it got me thinking. Next, was the pheromone suppressing cuff.” Zaeed now had him pressed against a wall, faces inches apart. He skirted his fingers over the cuff and pressed the release. Asher started to visibly shake when Zaeed inhaled deeply and growled low in his throat. “Then two nights ago, it all made sense. Mmm and so close to your next heat.”

Asher gritted his teeth together and tried to stop shaking. “G…get away, Zaeed.”

The mercenary snarled low in his throat and brought his mouth right to Shepard's ear. “ _No_. You may be the Commander, but you're still bound to your nature. And nature says that you need someone to satisfy your needs. Lucky for you, you've got an alpha right here, willing to take you for himself.” Zaeed scraped his teeth over the shell of Asher's ear, causing the man to gasp and shudder.

“Zaeed, get…get away from me. That's an order.” This wasn't good. Asher's body was starting to respond. He only had four more hours until his heat and having an alpha this close to him wasn’t helping at all. He was terrified but the omega in him wanted him to submit and let this alpha take charge.

“I don't think so, Omega. Now, you're going to be a good little bitch and submit to me. I know you want to, _you_ know you want to.” Zaeed palmed Shepard's member through his pants, earning a whimper from him.

Asher's eyes went wide in fear and his breathing was picking up speed. At this rate, he was either going to submit or have a full blown panic attack. Odds are, it was both. First it would be a panic attack, then the omega in him would submit to this alpha to be given stability and care, care which he knew he wouldn't receive. Zaeed was most likely one of those alphas that believed that omegas were their own personal fuck toys and Shepard was anything _but_. “Z…Zaeed, I'm warning you. G…get away f…from me.”

“I don't think so, bi-”

“Shepard, I was looking for you.” Shepard thanked whoever was watching over him when Samara showed up. She gave Zaeed a death glare and the mercenary immediately backed away.

He smirked and winked at Shepard. “We’ll continue this later, Commander.”

When Zaeed had left, Asher sank to the floor, shivering and shaking. He scrambled for his pheromone suppressor and snapped it back onto his wrist, exhaling shakily when he could no longer smell so much of himself in the air. He let loose a soft sob and held himself as he curled his knees to his chest.

Samara knelt down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright, Shepard?”Asher shook his head frantically and continued to shake. “Shall I get the Doctor?” Asher nodded quickly.

Samara nodded and went to get up but Asher grabbed her wrist with a shaky hand. “P…please don't leave me alone.”

Samara frowned and nodded. “EDI, could you please page Doctor Chakwas?”

_“Right away.”_

~*~

**_T-04:10:01 remaining until quarantine_ **

Doctor Chakwas was in the med bay with Garrus, looking over his healing scars. “Alright, Garrus, everything seems to be in order.”

“Thanks, Doc, th-”

_“Doctor Chakwas, your presence in needed near the elevator.”_

The doctor’s eyes went wide. “EDI, I'll be right there. Garrus, please move to the other bed and I'll be right back.” Karin quickly made her way through the, thankfully empty, mess hall and over to the elevator where she saw Samara kneeling next to Shepard, who was shaking on the floor. She came over and knelt in front of him. “Shepard, what happened?” She clenched her fists when she picked up the faint smell of alpha pheromones.

Samara looked over at her, an expression of pure hatred in here eyes. “It was Zaeed Massani.”

Chakwas nodded and helped him up. “Come on, let's get you to the med bay.” Asher could only nod and press himself up against Chakwas as she held his shoulders and gently guided him back to the room. Garrus looked up in shock as he saw the Doctor guiding a shaking Shepard into the room and sat him down on one of the examination tables. She went into a cabinet and pulled out a few containers and jars before moving back to the counter. She mixed a blue and red liquid together and poured it onto a piece of gauze before holding out her hand for Asher’s arms. The biotic hesitantly held out his arms and flinched when she applied it and started rubbing it onto his skin. “Where else did he touch you?” Asher tilted his head to the side and let Chakwas rub his neck and ears with it.

Garrus’ confusion turned to fury when he heard the question. “What the hell happened to him?” Garrus came forward but stopped when he saw Asher flinch and whimper at his raised voice.

“Garrus, if you cannot stay calm, I will have to insist you leave.” Garrus nodded and sat back down. Karin turned to the justicar. “Samara, did you see anything happen?”

She shook her head. “No, but I am grateful that I arrived when I did. I fear what may have happened had I arrived a moment later.”

“I see. If you don't mind, I'd like you to go and tell Dr. Lawson about what you witnessed. I want precautionary measures taken and no one is to let him corner Shepard alone.”

“Of course, Doctor. I will go now.” The justicar left leaving Asher, Garrus, and Chakwas in the room.

Garrus watched Shepard carefully, observing his skittishness. Karin sighed and touched the release on Asher's pheromone suppressor, releasing the bracelet. Garrus’ mandibles opened, letting him inhale the smell and one of his eye ridges arched. “What is that smell?”

Asher blushed and looked at the floor, his voice was still small and hesitant. “It's…um…me.”

“What?”

“Sorry, I can't really control it.”

Chakwas sighed and released her own, letting her pheromones negate his. “I thank god that I am a beta some days, Shepard.”

“Doctors usually are.”

“Your levels are off the charts, are you sure he didn't do anything to you?”

“Doctor, I've got less than four hours. It's a miracle that the half crew hasn't smelled me by now.” Chakwas grumbled and typed something into her terminal. “Next time that bastard needs medical attention, he can find it somewhere else.”

“I…I'm sorry, Karin.”

She turned and frowned at him. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Shepard. It wasn't your fault, it was his. Damn alphas are always disgusting.”

“…not all of them.”

Chakwas flinched. “I didn't mean…never mind. Shepard, I think I want to induce your heat early.” Asher

went pale and Garrus tilted his head. “Heat? What's a heat?”

The biotic looked at the floor and tapped his fingers. “It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. And doctor, I can wait until it starts, really! I really still need time to prepare and-”

Chakwas sighed. “Shepard, I know you're frightened but this is serious. If something like this happens later, I'm not sure that any of them will be able to control it. I loath to think what would happen if Ja-”

“I get it!” Asher's biotic corona enveloped him as he tensed. He whimpered and it receded as he curled up into a ball. “I get it I just…the last time I went through a heat was with…” Tears started sliding down his cheeks, surprising Garrus, who just watched silently. “I want my alpha, Karin. I want him back. But I died and now…the bond is broken. For all I know, he's already bonded with someone else. It's been two years. I just…I don’t want to go through it alone, but I don't want to be bonded to another alpha other than him.”

“I know, Shepard. I know.” Karin embraced him and held him close. “I'm sorry, so sorry. You'll have to go through this heat alone.”

Garrus cleared his throat, gaining their attention. “If you want, I'll stay with you or something. Just if you need company.”

Asher nodded. “Okay.”

~*~

_**19:04:39 remaining until release of quarantine** _

Asher's breath was heavy as he felt the warmth spreading through his body. He was four hours into his heat and it was just getting worse. At hour one he had taken off his shirt and shoes, at hour two he had shed himself of his pants, at hour three he was stark naked and at hour four he was panting like a bitch in heat. The slick between his thighs wasn't helping the matter. He rubbed his legs together, trying to get some relief, but to no avail. He was so hard that it hurt and there was no relief. Even when he touched himself, he just became harder. His whole body was racked with searing pains like he was being lit on fire from the inside out. Not unlike when he first woke up. He whimpered and whined as he clawed at the door that led out of his quarters. EDI had been ordered to lock it until the heat was over so that no one could get in or out. Food was already stocked in the room and he had water bottles as well. Everything he needed was there except one thing, an alpha. His voice was raspy and full of need. “P…please. Someone, please. I can't…I need…” He trailed off and whimpered again as he felt more slick trickle down his thighs. He heard someone sigh outside his door and for a moment he had a clear head. He remembered Garrus was sitting outside to keep him company, but he didn't have enough clear thoughts to even begin to be embarrassed.

He heard the turian's two toned voice from the other side. “It's going to be okay, Shepard. I'm right here. You've got to stick through this and stay strong.”

“It hurts, Garrus. It hurts so much!” He shuddered when he felt the slick beginning to pool on the floor under him. “It's so hot and it won't stop. I need an alpha, please. I don't care who! Any alpha! I don't want to be abandoned! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll be good, just please don't abandon me! I'll be a good omega, I'll do what you say, just please! Anything, anything you want but I don't want to be abandoned. I'll be good, I promise…please.”

Garrus sighed. Chakwas had warned him about how Asher would be. Begging and pleading for someone to keep him safe. Garrus was tempted to break down the door and hold him, tell him everything would be okay and rock him back and forth, humming to him and reassuring him. But he couldn't, he had to show restraint. _You can do this, Vakarian. You need to keep him calm, keep him talking._ “Um…so, Shepard, I got a look at the viper earlier and I was thinking of how to improve its damage. We've got the clip size but they don't pack as much of a punch as the mantis.”

Asher whined as he tried to think straight, but he just couldn't. He whimpered and sobbed as he continued to claw at the doors. “Kaiden, please…I'll be good. Please don't abandon me. I'll be a good omega, I'll be good. Don't leave me, please don't leave me.”

Garrus could feel the guilt settling in. It wasn't _his_ guilt. But it was guilt all the same. _That bastard! It's enough that he has nightmares but now this? What the hell did he ever do to the universe to make his life this fucked up!_ Garrus looked up to the ceiling(because it was really the least awkward way to talk to the ship.) “EDI, are you sure that I can't go in there and keep him company?”

_“I was ordered by Doctor Chakwas and Agent Lawson to not open the door until the twenty four hour mark has passed, Garrus. It has been 4 hours 55 minutes and 21 seconds. 19 hours, 4 minutes and 39 seconds still remain.”_

“Well can't they sedate him or something?”

_“A heat is a normal part of the human reproductive cycle. The Commander must endure it. Though the results were not as expected.”_

“How?” Garrus looked up when the elevator door opened.

He sighed in relief when Mordin and Miranda walked out discussing something quietly. “Did not anticipate variable. Had no knowledge of it. Assumed Alliance would have file on it.”

“Professor, Cerberus didn't even know. I wasn't made aware of it until it was too late. If I had, I would have tracked down Staff Commander Alenko. I didn't think that…” Miranda trailed off when she saw Garrus sitting at the door of Asher's cabin. “Garrus, what are you doing here?”

The turian's mandibles twitched in the equivalent of a frown. “I'm keeping him company and trying to distract him, but it's not going too well.” They all turned when they heard Asher whimpering but the sounds of scratching and banging had stopped.

“EDI, what's going on?”

_“It appears the Commander has lost consciousness. His heart rate and brain activity have increased dramatically and are high above the range of a normal heat.”_

Miranda growled low in her throat. “EDI, contact the Illusive Man on a secure channel and patch it through to my personal quarters.”

 _“Right away, Agent Lawson.”_ Miranda left without another word.

Mordin was typing something into his omni-tool and muttering to himself. Garrus cleared his throat and the salarian looked up like he didn't know where he was. He blinked twice before nodding. “Appears Shepard was able to keep bond even through death. Creates interesting possibilities for human reproductive cycles as well as procreation. Though also creates setbacks. Not good it short run, possibly long run if we survive collectors. Cerberus work sloppy, should've questioned pilot and medical staff for confirmation before start of mission. Sloppy, never would've made mistake like this. Why I never work with live test subjects, too risky…” He inhaled deeply and locked eyes with Garrus. The salarian had a look of concern under his stern expression. “Troubling.”

Garrus rumbled low in his throat as he debated ripping open the door. “We've got to do something!” “Do not disagree, but not easy. Would bet credits that Illusive Man will take drastic measures.”

“What type of drastic measures? Do you think he'll…he wouldn't. Would he?”

Kasumi appeared next to them. “It seems that the Illusive Man is more invested in this than we thought.”

Garrus jumped up. “Dammit! Don't do that! And what do you mean?”

Kasumi was troubled as she looked at Garrus. “I've been ordered to contact Kaiden Alenko. Thane and I are to shadow him while Miranda and Jacob…persuade him.”

“What is phrase humans say? ‘Drastic times call for drastic measures?’ Yes, certain that is the saying.”

~*~

Kaiden was brought out of his pacing when his omni-tool beeped with a new incoming transmission on a secure channel. He looked around Anderson’s empty office before opening it. A dark hooded figure with an obscured face appeared and spoke in a deep voice. “Kaiden Alenko, if you care about the well being Asher Shepard, you'll go to the coordinates forwarded to you in thirty minutes, not a minute late or else. You are not to tell anyone and you are to come alone, unarmed.”

“What? Who are you!” The transmission ended leaving Kaiden confused and more then a little worried. _I knew something was wrong! Dammit!_ Kaiden hurried towards the lower wards to where the meeting point was.

~*~

Miranda stood in an alley with her hand on her pistol as she waited patiently. She looked to Jacob who had a worried expression on his face. “Miranda, what if he doesn't come?”

She sighed and straightened her posture. “He will.” She looked at her omni-tool when it started blinking. “That's the signal, he's here. Get ready and put on your helmet.” Jacob nodded and put on a jet black death mask with white and gold accents while Miranda put on a white one with black gold accents.

Kaiden appeared in the alleyway with his hands up in a surrendering position with Kasumi behind him, pistol nudging the back of his head. “Alright, I'm here. Now where's Shepard?”

Thane materialized, wearing his helmet, next to Kasumi and spoke softly, startling Kaiden. “You will come with us.”

Miranda walked forward and took out a military grade sensory restrictor. “You'll be wearing this.” Kaiden nodded and let her put it on him and then followed them through the lower wards.

~*~

Mordin looked up from the datapad as the bay door opened and closed. Miranda, Jacob, Kasumi, Thane, and who he assumed was Kaiden walked in. He blinked in surprise and walked over. He sighed and removed the sensory restrictor and waited until Kaiden got used to light and sound again. The salarian turned to Miranda and gave her a frustrated glare. “Did not say to bring him in as prisoner.”

She glared back at him. “We had to take precautions.”

“No need to. Knew he would come without threatening if he knew what was happening.”

Kasumi stepped in between them. “Look, are we going to argue or are we going to go make sure Shep’s okay?”

Mordin nodded. “Apologies. Follow please.” He started walking towards the elevator without looking back to see if they were following.

They all stepped in the lift but when Jacob was about to, Mordin stopped him. “Cannot follow.”

“What? Why not? I'm just as worried about-”

“Jacob.” Miranda gave him a look that shut him up.

“Yes ma’am.” He saluted and stayed in the shuttle bay.

As the doors closed, Miranda sighed and finally took off her helmet. “Professor?”

Mordin handed her a datapad. “Heart rate keeps rising but brain activity has become slower. EDI monitoring vitals constantly. Garrus and Samara standing guard. Making sure no sign of Zaeed. EDI locked him in his room, but can't be too careful. Jack surprisingly cooperative.”

“And doctor Chakwas?”

“Must keep up illusion of normalcy for crew. They think we are having meeting in debriefing room. EDI making sure no one leaves their station. Joker better at pretending than assumed.”

Miranda nodded. “Good.” Kaiden was quiet. He had no idea what the hell was going on. All he knew was that Asher was in trouble and he could help. Even though he had his suspicions about Cerberus, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. But most of all, he wondered why he could tell. The door opened and Kaiden was surprised to see Garrus and an Asari guarding the door.

The turian's eye ridges arched in surprise and there was a hatred in his sub vocals. “Huh. Didn't think you'd come willingly after Horizon.”

Kaiden glared at him. “Garrus, the rational part of me is saying not to trust this but…”

The turian's mandibles twitched into something that looked like a humorless smirk. “Good. The rational side of you always was a jackass.”

Miranda cleared her throat. “If you two are done?”

Kasumi pushed forward and put her ear to the door. “Shep, are you okay?” There was no answer. “EDI, is he awake?”

_“Scans show that he is conscious but the Commander seems to be unaware of his surroundings. He stopped speaking 59 minutes and 13 seconds ago.”_

Mordin nodded to Miranda. “Must all clear out. Ask that all of you stay in shuttle bay so crew does not grow suspicious. Will join you soon.” Samara, and Thane left but Kasumi, Miranda and Garrus stayed.

Kasumi crossed her arms over her chest. “I'm not leaving. I'm a Beta, I'll be fine.”

“But will end up smelling like pheromones. Only staying to explain, then leaving. Understand concern but must think about what is best for Shepard.” The thief growled low in her throat but nodded and disappeared.

_“Kasumi has left via the air ducts.”_

Miranda nodded and then turned to Kaiden, but before she spoke, Garrus stopped her. “Maybe we should let someone he trusts explain this? Or at least someone who he knows _isn't_ working for Cerberus, like say a friendly salarian?” She glared at him but stayed silent.

Mordin smiled and nodded his thanks. He turned to Kaiden and his expression became serious. “Shepard experiencing reproductive cycle. Unexpected complications interfered with original plan to wait it out. Seems that bond shared by humans transcends death. Shepard in immense pain and health is being effected. Needless to say that Illusive Man is unhappy, but is not enough reason for most of us to agree to rash means. Drastic measures taken because of concern for Shepard's well being.” The salarian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Hard to watch comrade in pain.”

Kaiden nodded. “I had a feeling it was something like that. I've been feeling anxious and short tempered all day.”

“Good, then appropriate reaction still in affect. No force needed then, will make things easier.”

Kaiden nodded. “I'll do it. For him, not for anyone else.”

“Understood. Glad to see that Shepard still has friends outside of, as he put it, ‘Spaceship of Misfit Toys.’ Reference to old human story which later became old fashioned vid. Seemed appropriate. Also quite amusing.”

Garrus cleared his throat, still giving Kaiden a death stare. “As much as I'd like to discuss human customs, he's still in there.”

“Right. Distraction easy in times of stress. Assume you know what to do. Cabin stocked with essentials. Food, water, bathroom and, if needed, medical kit.” Mordin, Garrus, and Miranda started to leave but Mordin stopped and looked back, his expression full of malice. “Though, should know. If Shepard hurt,” he inhaled deeply “ will not hesitate to kill you.” With that, they left leaving Kaiden standing shocked.

~*~

_**14:58:35 remaining until release of quarantine** _

 

Asher barely acknowledged the sound of the door opening. The only thing that brought him out of his stupor was a familiar scent, one that filled him with security and warmth. He whimpered quietly when he felt himself being picked up and moved. He shuddered when he felt some slick drip and his whole clenched and unclenched repeatedly. He let his head rest against a broad…chest? Asher could feel and hear the steady heartbeat that lulled him into a sleep like state, no longer pain but comfort.

~*~

Kaiden frowned as he took in Asher's state. He had been lying on the floor, dazed and unaware, by the door with a small puddle of slick under him. It aroused and angered the man at the same time. Kaiden had to restrain himself from ripping his clothing off right there and taking him roughly. Besides that urge, there was also the urge to take care of his omega, and thankfully, that urge was stronger than the first one. He placed Asher gently on the bed and bit the inside of his cheek when the younger man whimpered at the loss of touch. Kaiden deactivated his pheromone suppressor and let it fill the room. He heard Asher sigh in relief and saw the man's length twitch. Kaiden smiled fondly and undressed quickly before sliding into the bed next to him and held him in a warm and gentle embrace. Asher would wake when he needed him.

~*~

_**8:21:49 remaining until release of quarantine** _

Asher awoke to a feeling of incredible arousal but also of a warm feeling in his chest, like he was safe. He was also able to think a little bit, and that was always nice. He turned to the warm body beside him and his eyes went wide and became wet with unshed tears. Kaiden was there. Kaiden was there. Kaiden was there. Kaiden was there. Asher clung to the man for dear life and subconsciously started to grind his hips against the man's leg. He let out a breathy moan as he felt himself becoming slicker and whined wantonly. Kaiden's eyes opened and his, now golden, orbs locked with Asher's golden ones. He growled low in his throat and flipped Asher onto his back, towering over him. “Asher. My Asher.” Asher bared his neck in submission and Kaiden nipped and kissed up to his mouth and locked their lips in a passionate kiss, instantly dominating it. He pulled a soft keening sound from the man under him and a pool of heat started to gather quickly, knowing he brought his omega pleasure. He kissed down his face and neck to his chest and nipped at Asher's collar bone, then his pecs, ghosting his lips over his nipples, teasing them slightly, and continued down his stomach to right under his navel.

Asher whined and thrust his hips up, trying to get Kaiden to continue. “Please, Kaiden! Please, please, please!” Kaiden continued his descent to the omega’s hard member and took him fully in one swift motion. Asher keened and started to babble. “Thank you, Kaiden, thank you! Thank you, thank you!” Kaiden hummed around him, sending vibrations up the younger man's body, causing him to gasp and buck his hips. Kaiden bobbed his head, alternating between sucking and teasing and licking the slit. Every time Asher was about to go over the edge, Kaiden would let up until he had calmed down a bit before starting up again. He wanted to give his omega the most pleasure possible. When Kaiden sensed that Asher was at his limit with teasing, he hollowed out his cheeks and began sucking in earnest. Asher keened and cried out as waves of pleasure rolled into him, relentlessly attacking him as he exploded. Kaiden sucked it greedily and swallowed Asher's essence, delighting in the feeling of being able to bring so much pleasure to his Asher.

Once Asher was mewling from overstimulation, Kaiden let him go with a soft popping sound and kissed his way up his body, nibbling on his neck and whispering words of praise. “Such a good boy. You did so good, Asher. So so good. So proud of you.”

Asher nuzzled into Kaiden as much as he could with the man now pinning his arms above him. He felt himself becoming slick and hard again from the soft words of praise and started to grind against Kaiden. “Kaiden, please. A…alpha, please knott me, knott me and show them I'm yours. Yours and only yours, alpha.”

Kaiden growled and kissed Asher passionately as he felt his knot swell slightly at the omega’s words. He lifted Asher's legs and placed them on his shoulders. “Deep breaths.” Asher nodded and keened as Kaiden teased his entrance. The alpha pushed a digit in slowly and waited for Asher to relax around the intrusion. After, he started wiggling it around and stroking the velvety walls, searching for that magic spot. Asher's body arched and he cried out when Kaiden pushed down slightly on the bundle of nerves. Kaiden smiled and repeatedly assaulted it as he used two other fingers to stretch Asher. The younger man started thrusting and keening and Kaiden lost himself in the satisfaction of seeing him come undone. Asher suddenly tensed and he exploded again, painting his lower abdomen. Kaiden didn't stop. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the head of his length, massaging gentle circles on the ring of muscle. Asher whined and tried to impale himself, impatiently. Kaiden shushed him and rubbed soothing circles on his hips as he slowly entered and slid up to his knot. He slid out again and thrust in quickly, setting a slow but hard pace.

“Alpha! Please! Knott me, knott me please!” Asher whined and whimpered as he tried to move. Kaiden kissed his lips and slowly pulled out, causing Asher to outright sob.

Kaiden wiped the tears from his cheeks with his thumb and gently flipped him over. “On your knees, easy. There you go. It's okay.” Kaiden slowly entered but stopped at his knot and waited for Asher to give the okay. “Ready?”

“Y…yes. Please.”

Kaiden nodded and pushed in slowly, his knot stretching Asher and causing him a sharp pain. Kaiden stopped when Asher gasped. It wasn't a good gasp, Kaiden knew that gasp. That was a gasp of pain. He stopped. “Asher? Asher, talk to me.”

Asher was panting heavily and his body was pulled tight, like it was ready to snap. “I…it hurts. Th…this is my first heat since…hah…”

Kaiden nodded and massaged his back. “It's okay. Take deep breaths. It's going to hurt. Remember in the Normandy? It was a little painful, but it's worth it, right?”

Asher nodded and took a deep breath, willing himself to relax. “O…okay. I'm ready.”

“Alright, we’ll go slowly.” Kaiden slowly pushed in and grunted when he met resistance again. He tried to ignore Asher's pained whimpers, focusing on getting past the tight ring. He knew that once he was in, Asher would feel only pleasure. He groaned as the thickest part of the knot slid in and the rest went smoothly until his hips were touching the back of Asher's thighs. Asher sighed in relief and let his body relax as it got used to the intrusion and squeezed around it, making him mewl in pleasure. “There you go. Good…boy. You're doing so good, Asher.” Kaiden started to slowly thrust again, smiling fondly when he felt his knot rubbing up against Asher's bundle of nerves. He could feel himself near the edge and had no doubt that Asher was close as well. Asher started meeting him thrust for thrust so Kaiden sped up to a relentless pace, chasing his end. They were both panting heavily and moaning loudly as the pressure started to become unbearable. Kaiden wrapped his arms under Asher and pulled him flush against his chest, going even deeper. Asher cried out as Kaiden started to relentlessly drive into him. It took about four more thrusts and Asher was crying out as he crested, untouched, tightening up around Kaiden. Kaiden grunted and growled as he continued to thrust. Three more pumps and Kaiden grunted as his rhythm stuttered and he exploded, emptying into Asher.

He felt his knot swell and grow until it pushed up against Asher's inner walls and stopped. Asher cried out silently as the knot stopped, pressing against him everywhere at once and pushing his over sensitive body to its limit and bringing him over the edge for the fourth time, replacing his vision with white.

~*~

Kaiden frowned as he walked off the Normandy. He had helped and now it was time for him to leave. He couldn't stay, he had a job to do. He still didn't trust Cerberus, but maybe…just maybe, he still trusted Asher.

~*~

Asher awoke to a cold bed and whimpered as he looked around the room for his alpha. “A…alpha?” He buried his head in his pillow and sobbed for hours until his throat was raw and his energy was depleted. Too tired to even lift a finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Zaeed always creeped me out. He just seemed so...eugh, I don't know. I think that if he'd gotten a chance to get Shepard into bed, he would've taken it, no matter what. That's just my view on it. Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm taking commissions so just comment if you have a request for Asher Shepard. Most of my fics are going to be set in ME2 or ME3 but requests for stories during ME1 will not be turned away. Comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms welcome. ;)


End file.
